


Bittersweet

by coffeejohnmark



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jaehyungparkian if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejohnmark/pseuds/coffeejohnmark
Summary: Kim Wonpil always hides his hunger to keep suspicions underwraps, but the late night streets of Seoul always seem to draw him in





	1. Hungry

Hunger

Wonpil had grown use to hunger for longer part of his cursed life. He felt the urge coursing through every fiber of his very much dead being, yet he had to hold back. If he lept on every prey he came across the metaphorical well would run dry.

Licking his lips his bides his time.  
Always biding his time.

Hunger...

Controlling his hunger had become a constant that he had to accept to live amongst sheep. Instincts would tell him to stay away from the large herds of the Seoul traffic, but here he was walking in the cooling heat of the bustling city. It had become a habit of his to end up walking the streets of Seoul late at night. Sometimes he would enjoy a drink while human watching, sometimes just wandering aimlessly down the streets watching street performers and shop lights dance across his horizon.

At times he felt like this feeling gave warmth to his cold body, made him feel like the hunger had subsided momentarily. Yet this peace would always be disturbed. He could feel it. The hunger. More intensely than ever before. Always at the moment he felt peace then a searing fire would eat him from the inside out. Always here.

He could never figure out why it felt more intense at this exact location but he felt his primal instincts tell him to follow it. However, he always was able to pull away just before it drew him in yet tonight was different. The location was a coffee house. He didn't know who or what inside was causing him such pain but he from it's plain appearance he just couldn't comprehend.  
Why here? Why now?  
His gut told him to venture in, and for the first time he listened.

Walking in Wonpil didn't notice anything out of place. Just a quaint coffee shop with live vocals nothing he hadn't seen before in his millennia of existence. He scanned the shop with his gaze settling on the cafe singer. His breath caught in his throat. He smelled so sweet, Wonpil could hardly resist pouncing right there.

He was so hungry...

Looking the young man up and down he looked like a less than prime candidate for Wonpil's meal, but damn did he smell like one. Typically he would abstain from feeding off of random people since it almost always ended in public panic, but tonight would have to be an exception. Snapping out of his daze he realized he had been staring so long that the performer had already finished his song and was starting to pack up.

Quick on his game he lightly clapped and said in his most honeyed voice, "That song was really lovely, what was your name? I didn't quite catch it."

Looking up from his guitar case the young performer sent a questionable gaze,"My name is Jae, but you don't have to be so polite we look near the same age. I mean, unless you like talking like that then I won't stop you."

The name rang in his ears "Jae" he said aloud without realizing it. The fire like hunger ebbing at him.  
He would take his chances.

" Hey for the wonderful song could I talk you into a drink?" Wonpil said with a smile.

Jae looked up from his task of packing stuff away and smiled, "Yeah sure man. I don't usually drink but I'll take up your compliment with the offer. Not everyday someone notices me singing." A light chuckle leaves Wonpils lips as he thinks how hard it is for him not to notice him.

As the two lightly stroll down the semi-empty street they made small talk with Jae telling Pil a little about himself while he hums along.  
"I'm actually not from seoul but I come here a lot at night. I like how the night is seemingly silent and lively at the same time, like the city just can't decide." Jae stops walking.

"You never said where your from again? There you go again talking like a reminiscent old man." Jae audibly chuckling to himself. Wonpil on the other hand puffed out his cheeks and feigned petty anger.

"Never mind I'm not telling you since you are gonna pick on me." He turned stuck out his tongue and started walking a few steps ahead of the young man. Jae's laughter continues in the back as he lightly jogs to catch up.

"Sorry man, you just talk so prim and proper. I'm pretty sure you are younger than me but you talk like some 70 year old man in disguise." Wonpil chuckled slightly. Jae wasn't wrong entirely.

Internally it was hard for Wonpil to kept his grip on what he was saying and doing. Everything about Jae was so intoxicating, he felt drunk off his every movement. Everytime his lashes fell over his jewel like eyes or his slightly raspy voice chimed out he he could feel the hunger sending tingles down his spine and making him weak in the knees.  
With his attention divided he wasn't alert as they turned down a mostly secluded alleyway that led to the bar. A stranger pushed past grumbling as they shoved Wonpil into Jae and subsequently against the wall. The unexpected closeness was the whistle for Pavlov's dog. Pil mind was betraying him as he put his arm against either side of Jae to try and balance himself against his urges. Jae's voice filled with worry asked,

" Wonpil are you okay man?" As Jae rested his hand on Pil's shoulder the vampire looked up slowly unable to get a grip. The touch just adding on to his drunk stupor

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He huffed out barely keeping eye contact. A thick blush covered the younger man's cheek, as he weakly laughs

"Um...thanks bro, but I dont know if now is really the time, plus I prefer you buy me a drink first." Wonpil locked gazes with the younger man staring him down like a predator looking at his prey.

"I think I'd prefer a meal first." He slowly leaned forward as he felt Jae flinching under him, but he wasn't going to stop. His hunger had consumed him. He hovered over Jae neck he lightly flicked his tongue over his lips and subsequent fangs as he prepared to feast. He lightly bit into the the trembling man as the rich liquid slowly flowed into his mouth. Jae gasped out a few curse words as he clung tighter to the wall. Jae's blood was so sweet and bitter that he had to spit it out.

"Damn, that is almost disgustingly the best thing I've ever had." Making eye contact him, Jae stuttered out

"H-Hey, u-uh can we not do this? I'm really not feeling too hot." Wonpil licked the blood on his lips as he whinily hummed out "but I'm still really hungry and your aroma is irresistible, I mean you are irresistible." Another blush fell over Jae as he barely murmured out a word as Pil went for another drink. This time he didn't spit it out as he continually drank for a few minutes until he pulled back to check on his prey. Jae had fainted only after a few minutes of Pil drinking and was completely pale. Licking at the bite marks to close the wounds he quickly picked up the much taller man and hurriedly ran down the street.

He had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting anything so tell me what you think and whether I should  
> make another chapter 😊 Anyways, Happy New Years~


	2. Flutters and Ginger Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to sandeullie for helping with editing and direction~ Chapter Two wouldn't be here without you❤ go check out their fic they recent wrote here:  
> [stop time for you (days gone by)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460797)

His heart fluttered

In the last moments, pressed up against the wall with Wonpil feeding off him he felt his body start to numb. Everything began to turn into a dull hum like radio static as his eyes began to flutter shut. The last thing he saw before he faded out of consciousness was the red glow of Wonpil’s eyes. He felt the cold darkness close in around him as he plunged into the deafening ocean. Again, he was unable to feel anything, he just floated. This feeling Jae had become accustomed to, the slowing of time with his body becoming ever so cold. Jae had grown up having to deal with his acute anemia, the fainting, the dizzy spells, and occasionally this. It didn't help that he was allergic to nearly everything alive as well. If he was conscious right now he would be scoffing at how much his life is like a dumb tragedy movie. Imagine the sad movie summary "sick boy grows up all alone and having finally begun to follow his dreams of becoming a musician. His life is sadly cut short as a vampire slightly pricks him with his fangs and he dies, not from the vampire but his anemia." Rave reviews, 10/10 on RottenTomatoes. He almost wished to remain unconscious so he doesn't have to feel the embarrassment when he awakes.

Sadly, wishes are rarely granted and magic genies don't exist to grant them.

He began to feel the warmth return as his eyes slowly blinked him back in existence. Even though his mind was still tuned to static Jae tried to gain a sense of his surroundings as he glanced around slowly. As he had guessed, he didn't know where he was and it caused his anxiety to churn in his stomach like waves. He found himself on a leather couch, a knit throw covering most of his body trying to keep him warm. Kinda not what you'd expect he thought to himself but he lazily accepts it as it is because in his state it was too hard to comprehend why someone who possibly intended to kill him would tuck him in?

Moving up from the covers he noticed running from his arm was an IV that was hanging from a metal pole. He didn't need to continue his game of I Spy to guess this is what probably revived him from his previous anemic state, just another thing that didn't quite add up. Guess he was moving to play spot the difference now. Blinking more and trying to focus his senses and attempting to become more aware of his surroundings, he deeply breathed in. Something was different. The room smelled like cinnamon? Or maybe ginger? That didn't make sense unless this evil vampire overlord that tried to suck him dry was gonna bake him to death. Kinda dumbfounded he scratched his head as he slowly sat up, looking around what seems to be a lavish apartment. Upon sitting up he made eye contact with a stranger. Suddenly he froze knowing he was completely at their mercy as chills ran down his spine. He was a deer caught in the headlights.

The person must've seen his apparent fear plastered on his face because they put out their hands.  
"It's okay we're not gonna hurt you, we are here to help.... It's good to see that you finally regain consciousness we were worried there for a bit," The soft-faced man said in almost a whisper as to not scare him more. Jae made a weak attempt at a smile before he caught himself coughing. The man quietly was holding a mug with something piping hot in it as he motioned.

"I can make you a cup of tea to help you regain some of your energy and to calm your nerves if you want?" Jae just nodded slowly toward the man, unable to form words from his mouth that refused to open, afraid he would say something that might endanger his safety.

As the man wandered over to what Jae assumed was the kitchen he looked up and smiled again reassuring as he began steeping the tea leaves.

"Did you want anything with your tea? Milk? Honey" the kind man hummed out as he poured the tea into a cup. Jae croaks up "No milk, uh.. please. I'm lactose intolerant," he began to sweat hoping that's okay even if he if he was just answering his question. The man just mumbled a quick okay as he turned to rummage through the cupboards.

A beat of silent passed and the man starts up the mostly one-way conversation again.  
"By the way my name is Sungjin. I'm sorry that we skipped the introductions earlier." The way he kept including ‘we’ doesn't sit right with Jae. Is he referring to just him and Wonpil? If Wonpil is even the one who brought him here. Though he assumed it was a healthy conclusion to come to seeing as he wasn't at a hospital which is the most logical solution when an anemic person faints. Still, who is this ‘we’?

Getting lost in his train of thought and zoning out Jae doesn't realize Sungjin standing close to him and it made him physically jump a little. Sungjin turned and sat the tea down on the small coffee table right beside the couch along with a small plate of what seemed to be ginger snap cookies. Jae thought to himself well, at least I can put the baking me to death theory to rest...for the time being.

Sungjin moved to sit down across from him being very cautious as he maneuvered into the tiny chair. Jae quickly started to devour the cookies that were laid as an offering, having a sip of the soothing lavender and honey tea in between each cookie. The drinks and cookies made the atmosphere feel warm and inviting and made Jae feel oddly at home for some reason.

"So..." Sungjin gruffly murmured out. "It's not my place to really say but I'm sorry... for what Wonpil did, ya know?" he rubbed his hand across the back his shaved head. Jae had a cookie halfway in his mouth before he sat it back down on the plate.

Jae couldn't keep this mostly silent one-way conversation act up forever so he just took a dangerous leap of faith and spoke. "Y– your right that you shouldn't have to apologize, really your friend should be here instead. If he is your friend, I mean..." Jae sputtered out. A soft smile began pulling across Sungjin's face.

"Well, at least you're responding back now. I was worried he had hurt you more than we initially thought." At the warm-hearted remark, Jae felt his cheek heat up just a little. "Uh, yeah, um... no problem? ...by the way who are you exactly in relation to Wonpil?" Jae didn't know if he stepped on a landmine or what but Sungjin snapped his head up and gave a concerning gaze at his question. Jae began to wonder if he really wanted the truth.

"I— I’m well... I promise I won't hurt you-" he stopped abruptly as Jae felt an ominous presence looming over him. The warm atmosphere was snuffed out as quickly as it was ignited.

"I might though," the slight whisper in his ear triggered him to jump almost 10 feet in the air and out of his skin. The mysterious voice behind him started belting out loud laughter. "Babe, you should've seen the look on his face and how hard he jumped! Priceless."

Jae didn't dare turn around but from the apparent laughter, whoever it was thought it was a joke so he relaxed a little. Jae looked over at Sungjin who was completely stone-faced and looked very unamused.

"Babe, now is really not the time to be pulling pranks. Our guest is rather frightened and new to this whole situation," Sungjin's voice came out in a sweet tone like before but with some bite in the back of every word. If Jae could imagine his words as a personality it would very much follow the words "bitch you best not." Jae could already tell that he and Sungjin would get along.

After the initial scare was gone lively bickering between the two started up. In between all the bickering Jae catches the name Younghyun. He guessed that it was probably the person who tried to scare him. Now that "Younghyun" stepped into sight Jae could tell that he had very sharp features, but not sharp in a menacing way, rather it made him look smart and handsome. From the way he was talking with Sungjin he could see the kindness and softness in the mans teasing eyes. Jae could overall tell this man wasn’t bad and probably more of a softie and jokester than anything. Although they were having a bicker to the death Jae could tell they were more than likely in love with the way they were making loving eyes at each other. Seeing this relaxed him a bit and made him chuckle very quietly and with this, both men turned their heads in his direction. Jae couldn't help but smile because he knew he was going to be alright. The previous ‘we’ mentioned before didn’t scare him as much as he guessed it was probably just these two.

The new man was, in fact, Younghyun and Jae had guessed right in that they were in love. Well, the two were more than just in love, they were married... for over 3000 years. At that fact Jae's jaw dropped as he waited for an explanation, to him they didn't look over 25 to him. Before he started back on his conspiracy theories or asking them to drop the skincare regimen Sungjin intervened.

"I want to put this lightly as to not scare you, but I have to give you the truth... About everything that happened tonight and about us and Wonpil," he said with a melancholic look glazing over his face. Silence fell like a veil over the room as he continued.

"Well We— I mean Wonpil, Younghyun, and I, we are, what you humans call vampires. Younghyun and I being among the oldest kind referred to as Vampire Overlords," he said with complete seriousness. Younghyun mouthed to him ‘lame name’ while rolling his eyes, which helped calm the dread beginning to make a home in Jae's stomach again.

"Why, you might ask, is what this information means to you? Well as vampire overlords we are basically the equivalent of police and the judges of your world. We are assigned to an area by a very old society called the Council of Elders and our job is to monitor the vampires of the area and catch and punish those who don't follow the vampire laws," Sungjin sighed deeply and his eyebrows knit together in worry. He quickly picked up his explanation as if to wash his hands of the whole matter.

 

"This matters because you are here. We are led to believe Pil brought you to us because he broke the vampire feeding contract law. I know it's hard but we need to know if you consented to the blood drinking or did Pil attack you?" Sungjin looked directly into Jae's eyes and it felt as if his very soul was being pierced by his cold gaze. Jae didn’t feel scared in that moment he just felt like he had to tell the truth. He didn’t understand what bad thing would happen to him if he didn’t, he just understood that with every fiber of his being he couldn't lie and that he should be careful with his words. After thinking for a moment Jae piped up.

"I didn't have prior knowledge that he was going to suck my blood, but we had agreed to go out and get a drink or a meal. Thinking back on it, he didn't actually attack me full on, but I do believe for whatever reason he was struggling to keep his cool. not that I know him well, but he seemed not in control of the situation." Flashes of earlier that night played through his mind as it painted doubt on his subconscious. In his mind he knew he didn’t lie, he couldn’t have under Sungjin’s gaze. He had told the truth but some part of him felt strange as if he were sticking up for Wonpil. As he looked at Sungjin for some sign of acknowledgment he saw hints of relief and worry play across his face in waves.

"Well, from what I understand he didn't attack you. Thank god. He did, however, fail to properly seal a feeding agreement," he said, worry fading from his face as he rubbed his hand across his face. Sungjin let out a loud sigh as Younghyun massaged his shoulder to calm him down. Sungjin hummed out a thanks as he gave him a warm smile.

"However this is just a minor technicality that can be solved if you enter one with him or decline," Sungjin said with almost a smile on his face which made Jae dumbfounded.

“I— I just don't know, I mean I barely know the guy— I mean he never even kept his promise to take me to dinner first. Jumping to contractual obligations seems a bit, uh soon for us.”

Jae swallowed heavily as he clenched his eyes closed. After a few silent moments, he opened his eyes slowly. Not matching his expectations Sungjin was still smiling and seemed all right with his response. Heck, he was pretty sure that Younghyun didn't even care what he said since his response had some humor. Silence settled across the warm room that smelled of cinnamon and ginger before Sungjin filled it in with his response.

“It's fine if you're unsure. Honestly, I'd think you would have to be insane to take the offer right away. Truthfully not many vampires feed off of humans directly anymore as contracts and vulnerability become an issue. We have to thrive off of donated human blood, pigs blood, and cow blood. However, before you turn him down completely maybe could you talk to him first? I don't think he would drink your blood for no reason knowing the consequences if he did.”

Sungjin left the conversation open-ended as to let Jae make the choice. Honestly though, what did Jae truly know about any of this? The world was made up of false fronts and lies and who's to say that Wonpil didn't utilize those things. Heck, thinking on it, he didn't know anything about Wonpil. Why on earth would he make some binding contract with him? He was sure he'd say no, but his gut was saying to take this chance, and more than anything that transpired over the past few hours this feeling was what truly scared him.

Struggling with his conflicting thoughts Jae was so absorbed in them he didn't realize the front door of the apartment open with another man entering. This man, however, was familiar with his brownish black hair sweeping over his eyes that were deep and shiny like obsidian. Jae felt his heart clench tightly as his stomach was filled with butterflies.

He was scared.

There before him was Wonpil, and he didn't understand why he suddenly started feeling like this. He tells himself he shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach but instead knives or dread. Jae knew intuitively that he was the prey and Wonpil was the predator, and that a lamb shouldn't fall for the lion. Nature isn't forgiving and fool-hardy choices like prey falling for predator only ends in tragedy.

Jae was burning holes into Wonpil as he made his way to the couch. Sungjin made a gesture and Wonpil sat down silently right across from Jae. Jae’s stare almost posed a challenge as he gazed unblinkingly into Wonpil's eyes and Wonpil stared momentarily but quickly averted his gaze. The air surrounding the four men was full of tension, but before it took too much grip on them Sungjin cleared his throat and began.

“Well, um it's a surprise that you are back already Pil. Thought that the council would chew you out for longer but it seems not,” Younghyun snickered audibly as Wonpil eyes glowed a slight red as he shot both of them angry looks. Crossing his arms Pil huffed a little as he turned away from them and mumbled something under his breath. This action only elicited coos from the two men who didn't really seem to take his angry threats all that serious.

“Pil don't show your little angry act in front of Jae he might find it too adorable. Honestly don't bare your cute little fangs too or else he will realize you aren't that big of a threat,” Younghyun said in an extremely teasing tone as he and Sungjin got a little laugh out of the whole situation. Meanwhile, Pil’s cheeks had brushed a light purple with what Jae could only guess was embarrassment and he looked at him.

“And you guys wonder why I don't visit much! I swear you two always seem to turn serious issues into jokes. I honestly don't understand why you were made overlords over this area,” Pil huffed out as the two men's howling and cooing continued. Jae couldn't help but soften his demeanor and laugh a little as well. He understood the imminent danger but it always seemed to disappear when they started talking. It was hard for Jae not to fall in love with the dynamic between the three. It didn't feel as if he was talking to creatures who would drain him of every single drop of blood he had. This put him both on edge and at ease at the same time.

“Well now that we've broken the ice let's talk about the serious issue on the table. Wonpil. We need you to address your situation with Jae and either make a contract or not. It's up to you to fix this mistake this time, as I and Younghyun can't cover this one. Well, we tried but having a passed out human in your living room doesn't bode well with the council.” Sungjin tried to stay lighthearted but they could all tell he was perplexed. A look of guilt pasted itself on Wonpil's face as he fidgeted with the hem of his coat. He took a moment mulling over his thoughts before he looked into Jae's eyes.

“I-I'm sorry,” he choked out “I know that probably isn't good enough but I don't think lying and coming up with an excuse would make this any better. I don't think you would understand why I did it even if I explained anyways,” his eyes darted back down to his hands as he nervous continued manipulating the hem between his fingers. Jae’s gaze, however, didn't falter as he stared back unable to look away.

“Make me understand. I at least deserve that,” Jae said with every inch of pride he had. “I honestly deserve more like that dinner you promised, but I doubt you have what it takes to follow through on that either,” Pil's head snapped up as he heard Jae's challenging words. He looked a little shocked as it took him a second to understand what was said.

“Y-you still want dinner?? Also, I would've kept that promise if you hadn't smelled so damn good—” he cut himself off as he realized he had shared too much. The blush on his face deepened almost to alarming shades of purple, which Jae could now confirm was a sign of embarrassment and it made him want to tease the man more. Sungjin and Younghyun could barely contain their laughter at the man's sudden outburst. Jae was stunned but he managed a little snicker.

“Yes, I'm starving! I was your meal so I think I deserve a meal in return. Also, I don't think smelling good is warrant for ruining a potential date. If it was every date would be ruined.” Jae teasingly replied with a wink at the end. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, and it felt wrong but it also felt good to tease the man.

Wonpil’s eyes grew wide as he stared back into Jae's. Jae’s eyes gave off the distinctive honeyed warmth that he looked for every night while lurking the city. In this moment Wonpil looked at Jae without thoughts of predator and prey. He couldn't disillusion himself into calling him his sheep or just thinking of feeding off of him. Wonpil's slowed heart rate picked up a little as he felt a slight flush of warmth flood his body.

“You're all dumbasses. If it's a date you want it's a date you'll get Mr.Smelly. Let's go!!” Wonpil stood up and grabbed Jae's hand as he hurried out the door. The teasing words of Sungjin and Younghyun drowning out as he closed the door and began to fast walk out of the building. After they cleared the lobby they began to slow down and walk side by side. Jae's hand was limp in Wonpil cold grip at first but quickly intertwined and filled the gaps that were left open and meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Chapter 2 and sorry for taking a little longer than promised~ Please feel free to comment and give me feedback and tell me if you guys would be interested in a 3rd Chapter. Also if you'd like to talk feel free to hmu @kayjustokay on twitter


End file.
